lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Seirei Transformations
The Serei Sate is a series of legendary Transformations avaible to those who posses any of the divine blood variants. Like the original progenitors of this blood the series Seirei transformation are dualistic being either on the dark spectrum, the light one or finaly the transcending etherial spectrum. All Seirei Transformations are immensly powerful, and have the ability to generate unseen amounts of both chi and magical energy. But have no set modifier as with the exceptiosn of the etherial transformation known as the 'Hotoke Seirei' and the purified forms refered to as 'shin' most seirei transformations are deeply linked to the emontional state of it's user and thus have a varying amount of strenght. Currently the only known way of attaining any of these transformations is through having any type of the dualistic 'divine' blood granted. And while dark blood users will easier ascess the dark side of these transformations, it is not impossible for them to master the light side aswel. Oni-seirei series. 'Oni Seirei:' sometimes reffered to as Dark Demon 'is a form of Ki and magic release that is rooted in the dark blood. As the first of the darker incarnation of the Seirei transformations it feeds upon all dark emotional aspects of life, mostly anger, hatred and despair. The Oni Seirei has no cost on the users body meaning that it could be used indefinitely, however the enormous power it can gather can be more then its user can handle. Leading to severe injuries and body warping that could kill its user. It is unknown exactly how much power the Oni Seirei has as it greatly depends on its user and his/her emotional state but by a rough estimate the users power will increase the angrier or hateful they are. Whoever uses this transformation will become overwhelmed with anger and can easily be overtaken with its raw and dark power making it very hard for the user to stay in control. Using the Oni seirei has enormous mental strain and prolonged stay in this transformation can lead to madness . A person using the Oni-Seirei will have a blood red aura and While their appearance will not change with the transformation, their energy will become much darker, violent and flames of energy will come from their hands and eyes. due to the emotional nature of the transformation variations can exist. 'Shin Oni-Seirei: A truly mastered form of the Oni Seirei,the shin is the pure or sometimes called true form of the Oni-seirei. While before the oni seirei was a manifestation of anger and hatred, the shin oni seirei is a full manifestation of negativity and negative energy making it much stronger/destructive. This mastered form is also harder to maintain as one needs to be fully focused on only the negative energy spectrum and not have a single ounce of positivity. Users who enter the Shin Oni-seirei will have their powers boosted and amplified by pure negative energy and their power share with the progenitor of the dark blood will increase, causing their powers to effectively be multiplied by themself. When using the shin oni seirei a user's appearance does change; their pupils will disappear, and their overall appearance will be more beast like: their teeth will become pointy and sharpened like fangs their veins and muscles will expand and fingernails will take on a claw like appearance. Due to the massive amounts of negative energy a user generates their aura will have red statics in it and they will greatly affect the surrounding environment with high concentrated amounts of negative energy. 'Yami Oni-Seirei:' The ultimate form of the oni-serei one that actively mimics the power of the dark beast the original progenitor of the dark blood. This transformation is unique and reserved for the current progenitor of the dark blood Nazafarin Honmaru. Her aura will take the from the dark beast. When taking on this form nazafarin will revert to her younger self and all latent power she once had will be released. The amount of dark power that is released by simply taking on this form is enough to destroy a galaxy and leave a serieus disbalance in the the energy spectrum on a universal scale. Kami-Seirei series. 'Kami-Seirei: ' Considered the polar opposite of the Oni Serei, the Kami Seirei is transformation similar to the Oni seirei but instead manifestation of happiness, joy and love. In power it's similar to the Oni Seirei just like with the Oni-seirei this greatly depends on the user. While this form also has no actual cost on the users body it once again brings in the risk of drawning in to much power for the user to handle. The kami-seirei's power once again greatly depends on the emotional state of the user, but is considered much harder to maintain in combat as in order to draw out the maxium potential of the transformation the user needs to refrain from negative emotions. However the Kami Seirei is much easier to control and doesn't seem to have a mental strain on it's user nor wil prolongued stay in it cause a person to go mad and run rampant, it does have the intersting side efect that users who stay in this transformation to long will gain an an inability to feel any anger or hatred. A person who uses the Kami-Seire will have a Pure white aura and While their appearance will not change with the transformation, their energy will become much lighter, soothing and light particles will come from their hands and eyes. due to the emontional nature of the transformation variations can exist. 'Shin Kami-Seirei:' The shin or mastered state of the kami-seirei and like before considered the true kami-seirei transformation. It now becomes a manifestation of positive energy and possitivity. While it is considered less destructive it is by no means weaker then the shin oni form as the mental state of the user doesn't become endangered. This mastered form is considered even harder to maintain as one needs to be fully focused on only the possitive energy spectrum and not have a single ounce of negativity. Users who enter the Shin Kami-seirei will have their powers boosted and amplified by pure positive energy, causing their powers to effectively be multiplied by themself. Hotoke Seirei: 'Hotoke-Seirei:' Sometimes refered to as the 'transcended form' is a transformation that can only be used by those who have mastered both the oni and kami serei forms. It is considered the purest energy transformation a living being can attain and in order to reach it one must perform the impossible task of being both in the shin oni seirei as the shin kami seirei at the same time. Causing them to fully discard all material forms of energy both positive and negative, and reaching the transcended Ethereal energy. This form utilies neither possitive nor negative energy, as the user has transcended above both. When entering this form the user will become surrounded by ethereal energy and ethereal flames. The user can become intangible at will, once intangible they can no longer be harmed but they can also no longer interact with anything. The exact power of the Hotoke-Seirei is unknown as once a person enters this state their power and energy will dissapear and can only be felt by those who themself have attained a transcended status. But it is told in legends that the user's mind hold the key to it's power. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Transformations Category:Lists Category:Pages added by Dioran Category:Lookout I/II Category:Techniques